The Murder Of Meghan Harker
by My.Unlovable.Emo
Summary: During the time when Edward Cullen is off clearing the world of criminals he runs in to an old friend. While he debates whether to kill her or not, will she make an attempt to change? This is NOT a love story so don't expect many kisses.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Twilight**_** series, but all unrecognizable characters are mine.

* * *

  
**

Preface

_It was a double standard; an eye for an eye, or in this case, a murder for a murder. I didn't mean to do it, really, but there are consequences and I can't let them go unpunished._

_I don't think of myself as Superman. I don't save people, I kill them. So why than does everybody shower me with undeserving love? I killed her. I murdered Meghan Harker._

_She tried to plead innocent – they all do – asking for a second chance but I refused. There's no such thing as second chances in my world. But I _did_ give her a second chance. I know now what a stupid mistake that was._

Chapter One

I pressed my nose to the air. The alley-way was dark shielding the last glimpses of starlight left in the big metropolis city. I had followed a thick scent of blood otherwise unnoticeable to the untrained eye. Whoever had planned this murder had obviously thought it out.

But of course, they hadn't added me into the equation. I found the slaughterer quickly and red-handed. She simply looked at me innocently, wiping her knife against her jeans. It surprised me how calm she was. Didn't she realize she had just been caught? Maybe she wasn't the mastermind I had first taken her for.

She smiled beckoning me forward. I obliged seeing how she couldn't hurt me.

"Hello Edward."

She knew my name? I paused several paces in front of her and growled. She cocked her head.

"Don't you remember me Edward?" She asked looking a little hurt. I took a step back still ready to pounce. "It's me. Meghan Harker."

I still didn't understand. She did look familiar and I recognized that name but from where? "Meghan?" I pursed my lips.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! From the hospital your father treated me." She seemed excited by the progress and began taking slow steps forward.

I closed my eyes trying to match this name. "That was years ago." I muttered wide-eyed, a flood of memories washing over me. "You were just a hysterical little girl." She was grown now, almost nineteen.

She laughed quietly. "You haven't grown at all." She took another step forward and rested her hand on my chest. I felt myself tense up expecting her to pull away. "How's Alice?"

Alice hadn't taken a liking to her at all. She loathed Meaghan always refusing to even be in the same room as her. I knew now she must have seen this coming. "I'm confused." I finally admitted not bothering to answer her question. Meghan had been a sweet little girl. I would have never suspected her of murder.

"My father was killed that night, Edward, remember? I was so panic-stricken. You had to hold me down while Carlisle worked his magic." Her voice was low, a predatory grin strewn on her face. I nodded not feeling the need to speak. "I found his murderer," – she kicked the lifeless body next to her – "and got revenge."

I took in deep steady breaths trying to relax myself. "You didn't have to kill him Meghan. There are other ways-"

She slapped my face cutting me off, her calm mask torn away by a moment of anger. "Do you even know how hard it is to watch your father die in front of you Edward? Knowing you can't do anything as you watch someone you love slaughtered like an animal?" She paused her lip pulled back in a snarl.

I didn't want to murder Meghan. I had always felt a strong connection to her when she stayed in the hospital. I remembered Carlisle suggesting rehab and I had refused. That was a stupid idea on my part. She obviously needed it. "Meghan I'm sorry." I whispered.

My apologies meant two things. For her father of course and all she went through, and what I was about to do to her. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't say you're sorry Edward." She raised her knife to her throat. "I'm going to hell anyway."

"Meghan don't." I croaked out. Why was I telling her no? I was going to kill her anyway, wouldn't it be better if she did it herself than by the hands of a friend.

The knife was resting against the side of her throat and for the first time that night I saw the little girl from several years back. Scared, frightened, and knowing she was next on death's list. "_I'm_ sorry Edward." She whispered pulling the knife against her neck.

***Author's Note: I hoped you all liked it! I don't end stories very well, but ah well. Live and learn right?  
**

**-Alli**


End file.
